Progesterone-binding globulin will be isolated from the serum of pregnant guinea pigs. Group-specific chemical modifications will be employed to investigate the nature of the amino acids involved in forming the steroid binding site of specific binding proteins. These studies should lead to an understanding of the molecular basis of steroid-protein interactions. The etiology of induction and the specific site of synthesis of guinea pig PBG will be studied as will its function during gestation.